


Meeting an Angel

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e07 It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally meets Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, Castiel is here! Hope you guys enjoy!

“Who are you?!” demanded Sam as he walked into a motel room, gun drawn once he saw a figure sitting on a chair. The figure didn’t even move at the demand.

 

“Sam, Sam wait!” Dean quickly walked up beside Sam, hand on the younger’s gun. “It’s Castiel…the angel.” Dean pushed Sam’s gun down. He looked and saw another guy standing by the window. “Him, I don’t know.”

 

Sam looked at the guy before looking at Castiel, who was walking up to him. Sam could feel a smile tugging on his lips as the angel walked closer.

 

“Hello Sam.” Castiel greeted.

 

“Oh my god...er...uh...I didn’t mean to- sorry.” Sam fumbled with his words. “It’s an honor.” He took a step forward and held a hand out. “Really, I -I’ve heard a lot about you.” He watched as Castiel slowly reached out his own hand and grasp Sam’s.

 

“And I you. Sam Winchester, the-” Castiel eyes flicker over to Dean for a quick second before returning to Sam. “-Boy with the demon blood.” The angel turned their hands so the back of Sam’s faced upwards and Castiel placed his other hand on Sam’s. “Glad to hear you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities.” He then let Sam’s hand go.

 

Sam mentally deflated. Of course an angel would focus on THAT part of him, what else was he hoping for?

 

“Let’s keep it that way.” a deep voice stated from the newcomer over by the window.

  
“Yeah, okay chuckles. Who’s your friend?” asked Dean.


End file.
